Gerhard Schröder/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Gerhard Schröder - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Mr Schröder met the Chinese President Jiang Zemin. BBC Gerhard Schröder - Hu Jintao.jpg| Gerhard Schröder, left, is greeted by Hu Jintao Monday in 2002 in Beijing Gerhard Schröder - Xi Jinping.jpg| Former German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder participated in his private capacity. Xinhua Japón * Ver Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| Visiting German (R) Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder sits next to Japanese Emperor Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, 09 December 2004. Schroeder is in Tokyo for a three-day visit. Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Gerhard Schroder Meets Japan'S Prime Minister Keizo Obuchi At Akasaka Palace In Tokyo, Japan On November 01, 1999 - Tokyo: Gerhard Schroder meets Japan's prime minister Keizo Obuchi at Akasaka palace . Gerhard Schröder - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Prime Minister Mori with Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder of the Federal Republic of Germany (May 3). Photos: Prime Minister's Office Gerhard Schröder - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| El canciller alemán, Gerhard Schröder, y el primer Ministro japonés, Junichiro Koizumi. AP Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Abdurrahman Wahid - Sin imagen.jpg| German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder (L) helps Indonesian President Abdurrahman Wahid to get up after Gerhard Schröder - Megawati Sukarnoputri.jpg| Indonesian President Megawati welcoming German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder, zoom in shake hands. AP Archive Asia del Sur India * Ver Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| The Prime Minister Shri Atal Bihari Vajpayee being received by Chancellor of Germany Mr. Gerhard Schroeder at a Ceremonial Welcome during his visit to Germany on May 28, 2003 (Wednesday). pib.nic.in Gerhard Schröder - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Federal Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Germany Mr. Gerhard Schroder meeting with the Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh in New Delhi on October 07, 2004. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Irán * Ver Akbar Hashemí Rafsanyaní - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| El presidente del Consejo del Discernimiento del Sistema de la República Islámica de Irán, Ali Akbar Hashemi Rafsanyani (drcha.) durante una reunión con el excanciller alemán Gerhard Schroeder, Teherán (capital de Irán), 11 de enero de 2016. Gerhard Schröder - Mohammad Khatami.jpg| German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder, right, and Iranian President Mohammad Khatami talk to journalists at the Chancellery in Berlin, Monday, July 10, 2000. Khatami faced protests in the streets and hard talks on human rights with Germany's chancellor as he began a visit Monday intended to help revive ties with Western Europe.(AP Photo/Roberto Pfeil) Gerhard Schröder - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| Some analysts say Schroeder's visit with Ahmadinejad may actually help improve the climate for talks with Iran. AP Gerhard Schröder - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| With the imminent implementation of the Joint Comprehensive Plan of Action (JCPOA), the grounds are prepared for improvement of ties with Iran, Rouhani said in a meeting with former German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder here in Tehran. Photo: The Iran Project Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Ehud Barak - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| GERMANY: BARAK/ SCHROEDER - CONCENTRATION CAMP CEREMONY. AP Archive Ariel Sharon - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| El canciller de Alemania, Gerhard Schroeder (derecha), da la bienvenida a Ariel Sharon en frente del edificio del Reichstag en Berlin, el 5 de julio del 2001. (EFE) Palestina * Ver Gerhard Schröder - Yasser Arafat.jpg| GERMANY: BERLIN: YASSER ARAFAT VISIT AP Archive Siria * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Syriens Diktator Bashar al-Assad mit Deutschlands Ex-Kanzler Gerhard Schröder – EPA Turquía * Ver Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| El presidente de Turquía Ahmet Necdet Sezer y Gerhard Schröder en Berlín. AP Gerhard Schröder - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Gerhard Schröder (l.), Recep Tayyip Erdogan (2006 in Ankara) Spiegel Fuentes Categoría:Gerhard Schröder